sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Dooze
dooze was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 1. She is remembered for pouring water over herself and for being accused of being a competition and social threat. She, alongside deandean, were picked to return to Sandbox Big Brother 2. She later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars, becoming the first three times returnee. Sandbox Big Brother 1 "/me tips pizza. Hello everyone! I'm dooze, an 18 yo girl from the US. Although I've never seen BB before, I am crazy competitive and ready to play hard in order to win! As most of you know, I'm a mod here in sandbox. Watch out, I can be a bit loose with the ban hammer ;)" dooze entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. During week 1 she was nominated straight away by N1ed, although she wasn't the target but just a preparation for his plan to backdoor deandean. Regardless she ended up winning the PoV and saving herself. The following couple weeks she managed to stay safe from nominations, and she is remembered for doing quite a few Fun Activities, including listening to Nyan Cat for 10 hours and pouring ice cold water over herself while saying "I love Sandbox Big Brother", getting an Injury Pass as a reward for the latter. However her peace ended during week 5, when TheTigress nominated her alongside with sammy. TheStyleAisle later managed to win the PoV but he decided not to use it, leaving them as the final nominees. During the eviction ceremony, she staged a fight against Ally, falsely exposing her and her lockbox combination, although the fact it was staged was not know to the other participants. During this, she also had a small fight with TheTigress, as, the latter accused dooze of making up lies about her, when in reality this was caused by collokey. She ended up being evicted in a 8-1 vote, with the only houseguest saving her was the person she staged the fight with, Ally. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Sandbox Big Brother 2 "7/3/17 17:52 EST Dooze has still neglected to submit an intro this evening even though she said she would. If she does not submit one before the game starts, please just make this her intro to humiliate her. 7/4/17 14:43 EST Dooze is out still studying for her EMT exams, while procrastinating in Sadbox. She has still not completed intro and needs her headphones to do so. Dooze does not have her headphones 7/6/17 00:14 EST Amelio is bothering dooze again for not submitting her bio with T-minus 45 hours left to go. Dooze waves a white flag. She has given in. This sad story will now be her bio." dooze entered the house night 1 as one of the 2 returnees of the season, alongside deandean, for a cast of 16 total people. During the Arcade Rumble HoH challenge, she decided to against sigh for the Level One encounter, and she managed to win, moving on to Level Two. Then she faced verumbark, and ended up winning, moving on to Level Three. During that level, she faced off against Ginga, but ended up losing, getting eliminated from the HoH competition. During week 4's Gunshow competition, she managed to win it by shooting air during the first round, shooting herself during round 2 (killing Zarfot), shooting theturningRAY during round 3, and finally shooting air during round 4 while NoAviNoKnowledge simply shot himself. She then opened a Chests of Fate which forced the PoV to be used that week. As the HoH, she initially decided to renominate Zarfot and FannyChmelar, claiming it was a wake up call for both of them. After the latter managed to save himself with the PoV, she decided to backdoor feist, and her plan worked as she ended up going home in a 5-4 vote. During week 6's Creative Competition, she submitted Writer's Block which while initially tied alongside Fred's and verumbark's submissions with 75 points, the tie was broken against her and ended up getting 94 points after the tie-breaker. During week 9's Creative Competition she submitted the following drawing. But, with 52.5 points, it wasn't enough to win. During week 10's Fast-Forward week, she was the HoH. She nominated verumbark and FannyChmelar, but the latter was saved by Markus with the PoV. She decided to renominate Zarfot. The vote tied 2-2, and dooze decided to evict verumbark. She was nominated for the first time during week 12 with Zarfot as the HoH, alongside Fred. After deandean used the PoV to save Fred, she went against FannyChmelar. Sadly for her, she went home in a 1-1 vote, after Zarfot broke the tie to evict her. dooze's Jury Speech Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Note: dooze was the HoH during week 10, and while she didn't have a standard vote, she casted a tie-breaker vote against verumbark, which ended up sending them home. Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "I'm awful at writing bios Just here because I'm bored. Aries. I love hiking and coffee!! I'm an independent woman. Can't handle that? Swipe left!" dooze was the seventh person to enter the house, and she was a Sandbox Big Brother 2 representative, alongside Markus, Fred, Zarfot and FannyChmelar. During week 2 she managed to avoid the block, but after dyke saved himself, TheStyleAisle decided to nominate her alongside itxLuca and killic33. When she fell nominated, she started calling out TheStyleAisle, but got no response from him. Sadly, she was evicted in a 10-4-1 vote. Before she was evicted she had a fight with rockgirlnikki, as well. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * She was the first person to win a PoV in the Sandbox Big Brother Series, as well as the first person to save herself from the block with it. * She was the youngest female of Sandbox Big Brother 1. * At the time of the season, dooze was a moderator in Epicmafia's Sandbox Lobby. ** As of July 14th, she is currently the Owner of Epicmafia's Sandbox Lobby. ** She has since given up the Ownership, but is now a moderator again. * She was a runner-up for "Most Robbed Pre-Juror" during Sandbox Big Brother 1. * She was a runner-up for "Hosts' favorite" during Sandbox Big Brother 1. * She was a runner-up for "Funniest Player" during Sandbox Big Brother 1. * She was the first houseguest in Sandbox Big Brother Series to do a Fun Activity for a reward. * During SBBB1 she was drafted by future Sandbox Big Brother player, qrstuv. * She became the first returnee to win an HoH, during week 4 of Sandbox Big Brother 2. * During Sandbox Big Brother 2's Touchy Subjects, she was voted for "Who is the sexiest?" after a tie with Zarfot. * She was a runner-up for the "Most HoH wins" during Sandbox Big Brother 2. * Her f2 with Markus, young dumb and fun won the "Best F2" award during Sandbox Big Brother 2. * She was a runner-up for the "Player of the Season" award during Sandbox Big Brother 2. * During SBBB2 she was drafted by a past Sandbox Big Brother player: rockgirlnikki, as well as by the future Sandbox Big Brother host: nattless. * During Sandbox Big Brother 3 she had a draft team consisting of: OikawaTooru, lazershus, DjShanz and Victini. * During Sandbox Big Brother 4 she had an incomplete draft team consisting of: MrMongrel, Forrest, dyke. * As of Sandbox Big Brother All Stars she became the first player to play for the third time. * Her duo with Markus got the runner-up for the Best Sandbox Big Brother duo in the General Awards.